User blog:Separatist/So you want to be a Mandalorian?
So maybe you want to make your character a Mandalorian on the wiki? Well here is some info you should use in your story. The Basics Mandalorian's don't all of a sudden become Mandalorian because they got their hands on some beskar armor, remember your armor isn't as important as the Mandalorian Culture and your Brothers. To be called a Mandalorian, you have to be trained from age 8 as a skilled fighter, remember Mandalorian's don't live in big rich cities and are not stated as poor, middle class, or rich. Also to be a Mandalorian you must be a member of a Clan, a good way to start is to chose either Ordo, Spar, Cadera, Skirata, Beviin, or Fett. If you wish to know more clan names, I provided a list for you guys so you can look. (Please note these are real canonical Star Wars Mandalorian Clans) *Awaud *Beviin *Bralor *Cadera *Carid *Detta *Farr *Fett *Jeban *Jendri *Kryze *Lok *Lone *Ordo *Rook *Skirata *Sornell *Spar *Tenau *Varad *Vevut *Vizsla I hope you found that list very helpful! Now onto the next section... Choosing your Character's Name Mandalorian or not choosing your characters name in General is very important, if you want to be a Mandalorian of course you would have to chose a clan. In the section above I listed a name of mostly every Star Wars canonical clan, once you've chosen one it is now considered your characters surname. What I mean that for instance is you chose Clan Ordo, you would be known as Ordo. Remember to chose your clan for your character very wisely and remember to search it up on Wookiepedia to get more info about the Clan you chose. Now for your first name you can use basically any name in General but if you can't think of anything I suggest you search up some Mandalorian words that have good meanings in it and you can use it as your first name. For instance, 'A'den Fett' could work since A'den in Mando'a means rage. Know your Language Every Mandalorian knows the basic language for the Mandalorian's, Mando'a, okay once you learn Mando'a don't try to use it everywhere, most Mandalorian's still use Basic or some other languages. If you want to know a lot of Mando'a phrases and words just click here. Once you have read the page now it is time to really learn Mando'a! So recently while looking upon Karen Traviss' website (author of the Republic Commando books) I found a section dedicated to Mando'a. Yes, Karen Traviss did create Mando'a for Star Wars so she was able to provide us with some awesome Mando'a stuff! Click the links below for descriptions and even a Mando'a Dictionary download for free! (There is gonna be a lot of reading involved by the way) Alphabet Grammar Dictionary (Downloadable .xls file) Mando'a Backstory (This page doesn't really teach you Mando'a, but it is good to know the real backstory on Mando'a) I hope you found those links helpful, now onto the next section! Mandalorian War Chants/Music It's good to know your Mandalorian Music! Fortunately, Aloquar Ordo (MandaloreDevastator) was able to construct a playlist on YouTube for the Mandalorian War Chants/Music! (Songs are from Republic Commando and the lyrics are constructed from words from Mando'a) The Playlist Verd'goten Now this is a very important part of ones life, this is a traditional rite of passage within the Mandalorian Culture. You generally start your Mandalorian training at the age of 8 by your Mandalorian Parents, and then at age 13 they will test all their skills they learned from training in a Verd'goten. If you successfully completed your verd'goten you were officially considered an Adult within the Mandalorians. You were no longer a child and was treated equally with other Adults in Mandalorian Society. Species Now you may be wondering what species are allowed into the Mandalorians? Well basically, every species in Clone Wars Adventures should be allowed so don't worry about that. Conclusion Mostly every Star Wars Fan knows Mandalorians usually work as Mercenaries and Bounty Hunters when they grow up but there was some stuff you probably didn't know! There is many more things about the Mandalorians you should also know but these are just some basic stuff. You can always find the 'Mandalorians' page on Wookiepedia if you want to know more about them. So you not only learned about the basics of making a wiki page for a Mandalorian Character but you also learned some pretty interesting interesting facts about the Mandalorians! I hope you find this helpful, Separatist out. Category:Blog posts